1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for playing 3D images and a related image processing system, and more particularly, to a method for playing corresponding 3D images according to different visual angles and a related image processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, 3D images are transmitted as left eye images and right eye images viewed by the left eye and the right eye, respectively. The images received by the two eyes are matched as a 3D image that has focal range and gradation according to a discrepancy between visual angles of the two eyes. Some common methods utilized for generating 3D images include polarizing glasses, shutter glasses, an anaglyph, and an auto-stereoscopic display. More detailed description for the principle of the shutter glasses commonly seen in the prior art will be illustrated as follows.
Shutter glasses sequentially open the left lens and the right lens of a pair of glasses. When the right lens is open, right eye images may be transmitted to the right eye from a display screen at the same time. When the left lens is open, left eye images may be transmitted to the left eye from the display screen at the same time. The method is commonly used in I-MAX movie theaters or 3D theaters. In addition, switching speed of the left lens and the right lens needs to be very fast for preventing twinkle in the 3D images. In general, the user may feel comfortable at a switching speed of over sixty times per second.
In the aspect of using the shutter glasses, before viewing the 3D image, the user needs to wear the shutter glasses first. In addition, an angle between the user wearing the shutter glasses and a display device playing the 3D image needs to be equal to a specific visual angle. For example, the user needs to be in front of the display device.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem that the 3D image can just be viewed at one single visual angle, many methods for enhancing the visual angle of the 3D image have been developed. A method commonly seen in the prior art is to enhance range of the visual angle of the 3D image by utilize an image algorithm. Accordingly, it will enhance convenience for viewing the 3D image and can be applied to a multi-user environment. However, the said method causes a complicated algorithm so as to increase difficulty of making the 3D image. In addition, although the said method allows that the user can view the 3D image at different locations, all the 3D images that the user views have the same visual angle. Thus, the said method can only provide the user with a poor 3D visual feeling.